


Not Jason

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [362]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), allusions to Friday the 13th movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/13/19: “camp, crystal, lake”I've never seen the movie but know enough about it to meet Smowkie's secret challenge.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [362]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Not Jason

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/13/19: “camp, crystal, lake”
> 
> I've never seen the movie but know enough about it to meet Smowkie's secret challenge.

Scott snored while Stiles wondered who was stupider, Scott for choosing to camp beside a lake on Friday the 13th, or himself for agreeing to join him.

It wasn’t Crystal Lake, but obviously that wasn’t enough to save them because Stiles clearly heard something moving, softly crunching leaves in the darkness.

He checked his phone to see what his official time of death would be.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice sent the phone flying.

“Derek!” Stiles did _not_ shriek.

“Just wanted to check on you and Scott.”

“I do _not_ need checking on! Now get over here right now!”

Scott continued snoring.


End file.
